Farsas
by PaintedStrawberrySauce
Summary: -Não se lembra o que aquela empresa fez com todos nos? Destruiu nossas vidas, Sirius! Nossas famílias!
1. Vingança

**Farsas**

-Está atrasado.

Sirius entrou no apartamento luxuoso e se jogou em uma das poltronas, havia mais três homens ali.

-Tive um compromisso de ultima hora, mas já estou aqui, podemos começar a reunião.

Um dos rapazes bufou, mas se levantou para entregar um jornal a Sirius.

-O que é isso, James?

James deu de ombros e Sirius se postou a ler o jornal, logo encontrando seu nome em um dos anúncios.

-Está vendendo a casa da sua família? Depois de tanto tempo?

Sirius revirou os olhos, logo jogando o pedaço de papel para longe.

-Não sabia que isso fazia parte da reunião.

Disse ele e o outro rapaz levantou a cabeça se interessando pelo assunto.

-Não mude de assunto.

James avisou, estava muito preocupado com aquilo tudo.

-Vou, preciso de dinheiro.

O mais baixo de todos eles soltou um gritinho de espanto e James apenas revirou os olhos.

-Todo esse dinheiro não é suficiente para você, Sirius?

O mais calmo deles perguntara, tirando o livro que lia das mãos.

-Não fale como se fosse suficiente para você, Remus!

Sirius se exaltou, se levantando com raiva, afinal, nenhum deles, apesar de serem seus melhores amigos, deviam se intrometer em seus assuntos.

-Não importa, a casa é sua, faça o que quiser. Só estamos preocupados.

Remus disse por fim guardando seu livro na mala de mão que estava ao seu lado.

-Tudo bem, prometo não me atrasar da próxima vez.

Sirius entrou na cozinha e depois de alguns minutos voltou com algumas latas de cerveja.

-Sem bebidas, Sirius, o assunto é sério.

O rapaz bufou e logo voltou com as cervejas para o seu antigo lugar ao ouvir as palavras de Remus.

-Sabe, ninguém agüenta mais isso.

Ele disse bufando, James revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

-Não interessa, tanto quanto você Sirius, estávamos ocupados, mas viermos.

Remus avisou, estava começando a ficar irritado com a irresponsabilidade de Sirius.

-Dorcas não gostaria de saber o que estamos fazendo, Remus.

Remus se levantou já irritado.

-Não meta minha mulher nisso!

Sirius deu de ombros, trazendo um copo de café para si.

-Bom, não tínhamos uma reunião? Ou eu vim aqui pra nada?

Os quatro se sentaram a mesa, Sirius tirou um cigarro para si e ouviu James calado.

-Antes de tudo, não é para ninguém mais saber...

Remus fez sinal para ele continuar.

-Bem, se queremos acabar com aquela maldita empresa precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

Sirius gargalhou, seu bom humor tinha ido embora a muito tempo.

-Tipo o quê? Matar Riddle?

Remus bateu na mesa com indignação.

-Porra Sirius, não importa o quanto você odeie esse plano! Não se lembra o que aquela empresa fez com todos nos? Destruiu nossas vidas, Sirius! Nossas famílias!

Sirius pela primeira vez abaixou a cabeça, sabia que estava errado, não podia negar. Podia lembrar-se de quando era criança, de quando seu pai chegou em casa dizendo que tudo estava acabado e que... Sirius não queria lembrar.

-Voltando, precisamos nos infiltrar, é disso que precisamos. Sirius, eu sei que você não vai aceitar isso, mas...

Sirius levantou a cabeça interessado.

-Mas?

James estava relutante, talvez aquilo machucasse seu amigo.

-Se aproxime da McKinnon, é a esposa dele, eu sei que você já a conhece Sirius.

Ele olhou para a janela, se era o que James queria, ele se reaproximara de Marlene, mesmo que por vingança.

-Claro.

Remus arregalou os olhos, sabia como Sirius amava aquela mulher.

-Mesmo?

-Tudo por nossas famílias, não é?

Naquele mesmo dia ele foi para a casa de Remus, Dorcas dormia exausta no sofá com os cabelos caindo sobre o rosto, era triste ver sua melhor amiga naquele estado. Remus foi para a cozinha, ver se tinha algo para o jantar e Sirius se aproximou dela, passando a mão sobre seu rosto alvo.

-Hum, Sirius? Já chegaram?

Ela perguntou sonolenta, Sirius sorriu tirando os cabelos do rosto da garota loira.

-A reunião não demorou muito dessa vez.

Dorcas sorriu, esfregou os olhos e se levantou. Ela tinha apenas 22 anos, alias quase a mesma idade de Remus. Os dois haviam se casado cedo demais.

-Que bom... Remus?

Ela perguntou por Remus e logo seguiu para a cozinha. Sirius se jogou no sofá ligando a televisão. Todos os quatro trabalhavam juntos, na velha construtora dos pais de James, que agora era dele. Remus era o advogado da empresa e tanto James como Sirius eram engenheiros.

-Oh, Sirius, vocês já jantaram?

Dorcas exclamou entrando na sala e tirando Sirius de seus devaneios sobre a empresa.

-Não, alias, estou morrendo de fome.

Ela riu e voltou para cozinha gritando que ia colocar o jantar na mesa. Sirius se levantou sentando a mesa. Logo Remus estava sentado na mesa e Dorcas servia o almoço.

-Como foi o trabalho, queridos?

Ela perguntou se próprio servindo agora.

-Bom.

-Legal.

Responderam no mesmo momento e Dorcas fez uma expressão desanimada.

-Vocês não parecem muito animados. Não tiveram um bom dia?

Sirius e Remus trocaram um olhar sem saber o que dizer, até que Remus se adiantou.

-Só estamos cansados, querida.

Ela sorriu singelamente, Sirius não gostava nenhum pouco de estar enganando sua melhor amiga. Dorcas era uma mulher bondosa, mas era a pessoa mais preocupada que Sirius já havia conhecido, não ficaria de acordo com aquela loucura. Ele apenas suspirou e terminou de comer.

-Acho que vou dormir, dia cheio, hoje.

Sirius disse se levantando com a expressão de um fingido cansaço.

-Tudo bem, durma bem Sirius.

Dorcas disse beijando sua face e logo depois segurou a mão de Remus.

-Boa noite, cara.

Remus também falou e logo Sirius subiu para o quarto de hóspedes. Acomodou-se em sua cama e ligou a TV, queria deixar Dorcas e Remus sozinhos, depois dessas idéias loucas de James, Remus mal tinha tempo para a mulher e Sirius sabia que deixar os dois sozinhos agora era a melhor opção.

Deitou calado em sua cama, pensando em tudo que acontecera hoje e no que teria que fazer para se reaproximar de Marlene. Não seria fácil, mas ele faria tudo para o bem dos amigos e se eles queriam isso... Bom, eles teriam.

Marlene abriu a porta, seus olhos passando pela casa desarrumada. Onde estaria Lily há essa hora? Lilian era sua melhor amiga e antes de Marlene ir morar com Riddle, filho de um dos amigos de seu pai, elas moravam juntas. Marlene ainda tinha a chave do apartamento e sempre que podia passava na casa dela, Lily sempre reclamava que andava muito sozinha ultimamente. Mas Marlene estava casada, contra sua vontade, mas estava.

-Lily?

Ela ouviu um barulho e logo uma garota de cabelos ruivos apareceu com um sorriso na porta, logo chegou perto de Marlene e a abraçou.

-Pensei que fosse me abandonar aqui pela eternidade.

Lily disse tentando sair séria, Marlene apenas riu e escutou mais um barulho vindo da cozinha.

-Tem alguém ai?

Lily balançou a mão em descaso.

-É só o Sirius.

Marlene arregalou os olhos, não podia ser, existia vários Sirius por ai, não é? Lily parecia mesmo alegre.

-Sirius?

Lily a puxou pelo braço até a cozinha e as suspeitas de Marlene foram seladas, era Sirius Black, mas o que ele fazia ali?

-Sirius querido, essa é minha amiga Marlene.

Sirius sorriu e se levantou olhando Marlene com um olhar divertido.

-Oh, Marlene, Lily fala muito de você.

A garota ruiva sorriu e segurou o braço de Marlene para ela se sentar a mesa.

-E de onde vocês se conhecem?

Marlene falou fingindo indiferença.

-Sirius trabalha comigo na construtora, Lene. Ele é sócio do Potter.

Ah, claro. Marlene havia se esquecido que Lily era medica na construtora Potter e tinha uma grande aversão ao dono da empresa. Mais do que grande até. Marlene tinha problemas demais para lembrar-se de onde e como sua melhor amiga trabalhava.

-É, Lily não gosta nenhum pouco de James, não sei por quê.

Sirius falou e Marlene se perguntou o quanto ele estava mentindo naquela história, idiota sínico.

-Ele é um tirano! Só você não vê...

-Lily, por que você não pega aquela foto da sua formatura? Tenho certeza que o Sirius ainda não viu.

Marlene mentiu e logo um singelo sorriso se formou no rosto da ruiva. Ela logo saiu para procurar a foto.

-O que você faz aqui, desgraçado? Mentindo para minha amiga também?

Ela sussurrou com raiva, Sirius se espreguiçou.

-Foi só uma brincadeira, Lene. Já faz anos...

Ele disse simplesmente.

-Brincadeira de mal gosto.

Lily apareceu novamente e os dois sorriram cínicos, a ruiva logo começou a explicar todas as vezes que abriu um corpo. Marlene sorriu amarelo, como queria esganar o pescoço de Sirius agora.

-Acho que estou prestes a ser despedida não é, Sirius?

Lily perguntou a ele juntando as sobrancelhas.

-Está, com toda a certeza.

Lily riu e segurou a mão de Marlene.

-Você não vai voltar para aquela maldita casa ainda hoje, vai?

Marlene suspirou, queria mesmo ficar com Lily, mas apenas havia passado para vê-la e Riddle ligaria a qualquer momento.

-Não posso Lily, depois precisamos conversar.

Lily assentiu preocupada e Marlene se levantou, queria estar em casa antes que ele ligasse.

-Já vai?

Sirius levantou também, jogando o paletó por cima do ombro. Marlene apenas assentiu, queria conversar com Sirius.

-Você também, querido? Vão me abandonar?

A garota se levantou, os olhos tristes e teimosos.

-Não se preocupe Lily, eu peço para James ligar.

Lily fez uma cara de nojo balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Não, obrigada.

Logo os dois saíram, Marlene esperou sair do elevador para falar com ele, sua expressão não era nada amigável.

-Dês de quando você conhece a Lily?

Ele parou para pensar e a morena procurou o telefone para ligar para um taxi na bolsa.

-Dês de quando ela entrou na empresa, há uns seis meses.

Marlene tentou ligar, mas só dava ocupado, desistiu.

-Quer uma carona?

Ela olhou impressionada para ele.

-Pensei que morasse em uma pensão e não tivesse dinheiro.

Ele gargalhou, mentir para a morena até era divertido.

-Não Marlene, apenas foi parte da brincadeira.

Ela revirou os olhos e puxou um cigarro da bolsa.

-Riddle não vai gostar.

-Ele não precisa saber.

Marlene acendeu o cigarro e seguiu ele, entrando no belo carro esportivo.

-Você é mesmo sócio do Potter?

Ela perguntou no meio do caminho.

-Sou. Há um bom tempo se quer saber.

Ela olhou para janela, seu cigarro já havia se apagado a um bom tempo.

-Então, era mentira?

Marlene perguntou com a voz fina.

-O que?

-Sobre... Sobre você... Sabe...

-Te amar? Não, _isso _não era mentira.

Ela suspirou e olhou para Sirius determinada.

-Eu também amava você.

Sirius se virou para Marlene por um momento, olhando-a com exatidão.

-Pode parar, não quero que Riddle veja seu carro.

Sirius parou o carro, ainda a olhando quando Marlene abriu a porta do carro.

-Por que você mentiu, afinal?

Ela perguntou se aproximando dele. Seus olhos presos nos lábios do moreno.

-Vingança, às vezes sobe a cabeça, sabe?

Ela fechou os olhos com raiva e quando os abriu havia algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

-Seu idiota, estava com saudades, sabia?

Marlene disse dando um soquinho no ombro de Sirius.

-Também, Marlene, muitas.

O tempo parecia não passar quando os dois juntaram seus lábios, logo passando de um beijo doce a um totalmente apaixonado. Como estavam com saudades de sentir um os lábios do outro, a quanto tempo ficaram parados esperando? Lembrando o passado? Não havia explicação para o que ocorria ali exatamente. Mas havia um mundo além deles e um marido cruel também.

-Preciso ir.

Ela avisou separando seus lábios.

-Nós poderíamos fugir, ele nunca saberia.

Ela riu e o beijou mais uma vez.

-Daremos um jeito, mas agora, preciso ir.

Os dois se separaram e acenando Marlene foi para casa cansada, ainda tinha uma conversa com Riddle pela frente.


	2. AVISO!

Bem, eu devia começar dizendo que estou com peso na consciência de ter que fazer isso. E é a mais pura verdade, dói no meu coração, mas eu não posso mais me dedicar tanto as fanfic, para falar a verdade, eu mesma estou decepcionada e não pensem que são com vocês leitores, de jeito nenhum, estou decepcionada comigo mesma, por não consegui equilibrar o meu amor por escrever, os estudos e a vida pessoal.

Bem, há inúmero motivos que não daria para explicar em palavras para eu por minhas fics em hiatos, contudo eu não estou sofrendo por falta de incentivo, mas sim por falta de inspiração e tempo. Sei que tenho apoio de algumas pessoas que não necessito falar agora, mas tem uma hora que a pessoa não agüenta, então achei por bem sair com a cabeça limpa e livre de peso na consciência, o que eu já tenho por demais.

Não vou tomar mais o tempo de ninguém e fico por aqui esperando que um dia o mundo seja um pouco melhor ou que as pessoas tenham uma liberdade de expressar seu amor pelas palavras ao qual não tenho no momento.

Deixo essa mensagem e boa sorte aos meus amigos a qual continuarei lendo as suas fics até o fim. Peço mais uma vez desculpas por qualquer coisa, mas é a pura realidade dos fatos. Tem hora que precisamos ser fortes e tomar medidas que não agrada a todos. Espero que todos os sonhos de vocês se realizem.

Beijos a todos e até...

Ps: Sou péssima em escrever o que sinto. Mas dei o meu melhor agora.


End file.
